general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Tyler (The Dead Beneath)
Tom Tyler was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse, who was traveling alone with Dr. Gill Terence after the rest of their group was killed by Trace Jericho. He and Gill encountered Daniel Stewart in "No More Chances". Description Physical Description Tom is a swift, skillful Caucasian male with blonde hair, and as of Season 2, he has grown a down-facing cowlick, a moustache, and a goatee. Personality Tom is a jokester, but he tends to have an immature habit of carrying on jokes for a long time, when nobody else finds them funny. This is demonstrated by him joking about Dan and Julie's relationship for eight months, and even when Dan and Julie actually started dating. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Tom worked as a stripper in Thunder Gay. Somebody in Toronto ordered a Thunder Bay Newspaper, and Tom was the only available paperboy. while Tom was in Toronto, the outbreak happened. Tom tells Dan a Story of how he went to a party, and got very drunk, and according to his friends, he had a one-night-stand with a woman named Trixie, which he didn't even remember. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "No More Chances" Tom is seen walking down the street with Gill, attending some sort of "final showdown" with Trace Jericho, only to find Dan, who already has him at gunpoint. He and Gill allow Dan to kill Trace, before following him back to the house, where they witness John allow himself to be bitten. "Watch it All Die" Tom appears scanning a map of the city, before he goes on a supply run for food, water, and medication, only to return to find John's death. "Locked Away" Tom tries to comfort Dan while he is grieving over John's death. Tom participates in the invasion on Jericho's cabin, where his friends still reside. Tom assists Dan by gunning down Bobby before he can call out to the rest of the group, before the whole group flees in Dan's car. "Left It All Behind" Tom is seen in the car, and he makes several jokes about Dan and Julie. Tom participates in the road trip shootout, eventually arriving at the hotel. "Under Darkness" Tom has little to no speaking lines in this chapter, but he participates in the defence of the hotel, but winds up being one of the four lone survivors, others being Gill, Dan, and Julie, whom he piles into and RV with, and drives away. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Season 2 "What Comes After" Tom is seen around the campfire with Dan, Julie, and Gill, where he explains his story. Eight months later, he is having breakfeast with them, before having to pack up the campsite and evacuating. "The Harsh World Around Us" Tom appears in this chapter only briefly, settling into the RV, and then commenting on Dan's close comforting of Julie. He isn't seen for the rest of the episode, since it takes place in Dan and Julie's room, which was locked. "Everywhere We Go" Tom is seen going on a supply run with Dan in a grocery store, and having a conversation about girls. Tom tells the story of how he got drunk, and had a one-night-stand he never remembered. Zombies begin to attack the grocery store, and Tom is locked in a beveraage cooler room, and Dan makes a run for the exit, leaving Dan unsure of Tom's fate. "How Fate Works" Tom is found in the RV by Dan, and he is brought back to the hotel along with Jeb Kerman, and he tells the story of how he escaped from the cooler room, having climbed the shelves, and used zombie guts to mask his scent. Remainder of the Season: Tom goes on a supply run with Dan for food, and spots Dan scavenging an engagement ring off of a rotter, knowing that he intended to propose to Julie, he stays silent about it. Tom then escapes the hotel with him, Gill, Julie, and Jeb. He plays little major role throughout the season, but is there throughout the apartment arc, and escapes in the finale with everyone else. Season 3 Tom will appear this season. He has began a relationship with Lyla. He is shown looking at an unknown event, not knowing what to say to Danilo about it, implying that it's something that would devastate him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tom has killed. *Bobby *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed members of Jericho's group. Category:Protagonists Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Zora Category:Characters